Legend of Zelda the Book
by theoriser
Summary: If you can't tell this is a written version of the first Legend of Zelda game. A young Link tasked with saving the Kingdom of Hyrule from the Prince of Darkness Ganon by recollecting the pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. Can he do it? Well, obviously but it is all about the adventure.


**I love the Zelda series and especially the story part of them. I see people turn some of the other games into books and decided hey, why don't I wrote one about the first Zelda game. I played it recently and loved it so I decided to write. Hope you guys enjoy my first story.**

* * *

A young boy in green wandered through the forest being careful to be quiet and avoid the monsters lurking all around. The kingdom had never been the strongest or the best for as long the boy knew but his grandfather would tell him tales of the great kingdom of Hyrule being in an era of golden peace through the power of the legendary Triforce. This was many years ago however and now the kingdom is under attack by the Demon King Ganon and his subjects crawl throughout the land.

The boy heard a rustling and hid behind a tree as an octorok crawled past him. It passed without noticing him and he moved on quickly to get away from the creature. The world had become a dangerous place but something just drove the boy into the world. Something within his heart.

He suddenly heard a woman call out for help through the trees in front of him. The boy rushed forward without thinking and stumbled upon a clearing with an old woman surrounded by octoroks. The boy yelled as he charged at them and banged a rock against his wooden shield he carried.

The creatures screeched in terror and quickly fled from the boy. He ran up to the old woman and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, my boy." The old woman said in a tired voice and a smile. "I thought those creatures would be the end of me. I'm glad a courageous boy like you came around."

"It is no problem." The boy was one of few words and as he spoke he looked around to make sure no more monsters would come.

"My name is Impa, nursemaid to the princess." This caused the boy to stare back at the woman. "She has sent me out to find someone of courage and strength to vanquish the demon Ganon invading the kingdom." She gazed up at him with questioning eyes.

"I-I...how?" The boy asked.

The old woman smiled. "The princess is wise and clever and was able to hide the pieces of the triforce of wisdom in eight places."

"Triforce?" shock filled his voice.

"Yes. the triforce of wisdom which is the only power able to stand against Ganon's Triforce of power since the third is gone. Gather the eight pieces and you will be able to stand against the darkness." The nursemaid looked at the boy with a hope she hadn't felt in years. "Will you help the princess?"

"I will." The boy didn't even need to think. He was always driven out into the world and now he thought he knew why.

"I will go then and try to rest. I am old and tired. Before I go I must ask, what is your name young hero?" Impa asked while turning towards the woods.

"Link." The boy answered before turning towards the mountains.

The old woman fled and the young lad walked calmly forward. Link walked straight ahead until he was surrounded by trees and octoroks. They saw him and spit rocks out at him. He brought up his shield to block and he blocked the first two but the third rock hit him in the back knocking him over.

The boy struggled back to his feet realizing he can't do much with only a shield and so he fled back to the clearing.

In the clearing, he noticed that there was a cave in the mountain wall. The boy peeked inside and saw two fires on each side of an old man. The old man was facing into the cave but turned quickly as Link entered.

"Who are you?" The old man asked in a gruff voice.

"Just...just an adventurer." The boy answered back.

The old man stared at the boy and evaluated him. Without speaking he turned and opened and chest and took out a wooden sword. "It is dangerous to go alone. Take this."

"It will keep me safe?" The boy asked as he held out his hands to receive the sword.

"No." The old man looked at the sword in melancholy remembrance. "There is no safety to be found in a sword. A sword brings death. It does not give life. It is a responsibility. A burden. This is no gift. It is a curse. I hope one day you will forgive me."

The boy said nothing but received the sword with a bowed head. The old man sat down as the boy turned once more towards the unknown outside of the cave. The boy laughed a little at himself. He doubted anyone else was foolish enough to face a whole army with nothing but a wooden sword and shield. The nursemaid Impa called it courage but only time will tell if she was right or wrong.

* * *

 **First thing before we are done I have to say that the conversation with the old man in the cave is not mine but I got it from a comic by Zac Gorman. If you don't know him he has great comics especially about Zelda games and other ones like Metroid and Earthbound. So yeah I took the words from him and saying this so no plagiarism.**


End file.
